


【貂绒】过期冰川

by VictorLupin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorLupin/pseuds/VictorLupin





	【貂绒】过期冰川

*貂绒车

*现背

.  
.  
.  
“道英啊，我睡不着。”

李泰容不安分的在床上打滚，最后直接后背一顶，落在金道英的怀里。

金道英顺从的环住他，说话时鼻息喷在他脖子上，痒痒的。

“怎么了？”

“因为刚刚你不在嘛，做vlive不知不觉吃的太多了。”因为金道英直接把手伸到了他的衣服里，李泰容的声音有些紧张地发抖。

好在金道英只是轻轻的帮他揉肚子。泰容被安抚的有些困了，可是金道英的手开始慢慢向上游走，这感觉有点奇怪。

被触碰到乳尖的时候，李泰容浑身战栗，像只虾一样蜷缩起来，却靠金道英靠的更近。感受到他硬硬的挺立的东西，戳在自己身后，泰容一下子红了脸。

他本能的避开一点点，但还是被道英拉过来跨坐在他身上。又顺从的抬起胳膊，任由他脱掉自己的长袖罩衫。

李泰容的身材很结实漂亮，清晰的明朗的骨骼线上覆着薄薄的一层肌肉，装满了拉面和寿司的小肚子若隐若现，白嫩的像块正流淌着奶油的可口蛋糕。

可是他太害羞了。耳朵红的要滴出鲜血。他不敢看着道英，不敢面对他直白的眼神。于是眯起眼睛伸出舌尖与他接吻。

金道英把他拉得更近，与他互相摩擦。到他伏在自己肩上轻喘，让他的在裤子下颤颤巍巍的立起来，让他晕头转向。

李泰容不知道道英手里为什么会有润滑剂和避孕套。是自己带过来的吗？是为了他准备的，一直藏在包包的角落里吗？

李泰容晕晕的想不通，却在道英拆开避孕套包装袋的时候撒娇说，“啊，为什么，不要带这个。”

金道英有些惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛看他，嘴微微张开，露出几颗小兔牙。“那就这样吧。”

“既然哥这样说了。”道英换了姿势把泰容压在身下，“不可以后悔哦。”说着伸手慢慢褪下他宽松的家居裤。

道英手指修长，骨节分明，等到润滑液在手心有了温度才慢慢探进去。

太紧了，入侵的滋味让泰容委屈的哼出声音，让他出了一层微汗。金道英轻轻的亲吻他的额头，眼睛和嘴角。“哥喜欢我的吧。”

“现在不是别人，是我。”金道英的气息混合着特有的嗓音轻飘飘的吐在泰容面前。

“嗯，”李泰容挺起身子方便他进的更深，“是道英，所以没关系的。”

润滑液太多，李泰容觉得自己像个女孩子一样水淋淋，意识一瞬间模糊，感觉却慢慢清晰起来。这时候金道英捉住他的脚踝，分开他的双腿，慢慢的挺了进去。

他温柔有力，每一下都顶的很深。泰容配合着他摇晃，把轻哼声含在喉咙里。他黑发的发梢沾着汗水，刘海下的眼睛被欺负的红红的亮晶晶的。

纯情又放浪着说，“道英，射给我，就这样射给我好了。”

.  
.  
.  
李泰容胳膊扒在浴缸的边上，头撑在上边，身子在热水里舒展。像一只餍足的猫，乖顺的眯起眼睛。

“哥被我灌满了吗？”道英抚摸着他的小腹，仿佛那里边有他的小兔子。

.  
.  
.  
李泰容原本是很难与人亲近的。为了保持着队长的威严所以一直藏起别扭的心思。

但他感到道英把他融化成一滩滴滴答答的春水。他越来越像孩子，在道英面前不像哥哥反而像弟弟。

比如他突然弯下腰打了个喷嚏，金道英马上从包包里掏出纸巾捂在他脸上。

李泰容有些吃味的想着，道英一直是在好好的照顾着每个人，可是他最喜欢的jeno。他也问过，道英不是最喜欢jeno嘛？

道英说，“jeno自己也可以生活的很好。哥没了我，生活会出很大问题吧？”

道英把手搭在他书包上，把他拉到自己怀里，“有我在，哥会健康的好好的长大的，和小兔子一起。”

“啊，什么嘛？没有小兔子啦。”李泰容红着脸摆摆手。

“真的没有吗？”金道英戳了下李泰容的小肚子，“回去马上就让我检查一下。”


End file.
